


Whumptober 2019

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hannibal, Character Death, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Heat, Forced Vampirism, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Student Will, Teacher Hannibal, Temporary Character Death, Unhappy Ending, Vampire Nigel, Whumptober 2019, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A collection of my daily Whumptober 2019 fics filled with sad with mostly happy endings.





	1. Whumptober Day 1: Shaky Hands (Character Death Hannigram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death Hannigram

Will’s hands shook as he buttoned up the jacket, his vision blurring as he let himself look into Hannibal’s eyes again. 

It almost seemed as if he were sleeping, eyes closed in slumber, but he knew better. 

This was the ending he’d thrown them off the cliff for, but now he realized it wasn’t the one he wanted. 

And he would never be able to tell him.


	2. Whumptober Day Two: Explosion (Temporary Character Death Spacedogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporary Character Death Spacedogs with a Happy Ending

Adam watches the video several times a day for a month after the explosion. 

He still remembers Nigel’s grin as he went to the driver’s side, his wink as he promised to bring back “all those little puffy things you love,” and even how he blew him a kiss just before he got inside. 

The blowback threw Adam back so hard he was in the hospital for two weeks, and when he woke asking for Nigel the doctors had to sedate him when they told him the truth. 

There was nothing left. 

Adam didn’t believe them, still doesn’t believe them, and watches for a moment in hopes that maybe Nigel was thrown back too. 

He can’t sleep, hardly eats, and has ignored every attempt at comfort from anyone. 

Which is why he doesn’t hear the message. 

The steps are what wakes him, slow and quiet but still so familiar. 

Adam opens his eyes and sees Nigel there, with cracked broken skin and red eyes, and throws his arms around him before he can think. 

“I’m sorry, Gorgeous,” Nigel whispers, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek, “I didn’t know how to tell you.” 

Adam shakes his head, hardly able to speak, and pulls Nigel down onto their bed. 

“I love you,” he whispers, breathing in the burnt scent, “Don’t…do that….again.” 

Nigel pulls back, and his face looks so different yet exactly the same. When Adam touches it he’s warm, almost hot, and his horns light up at the attention. 

“I didn’t think you’d be entirely alright with this.” 

Adam kisses him hard, shudders into the heat of his touch, and Nigel groans as they come together after so long. When they pull apart Adam’s mouth is a little burnt, but he doesn’t care. 

“I don’t care,” he whispers, tears falling down his cheeks, “I don’t care what you are. I just need you.” 

Nigel hugs him close again and kisses Adam’s cheek. “A demon, Star. I’m a demon. The type that comes from hell and does all the bad things.” 

Adam closes his eyes and feels warm all the way to his toes. 

“You’re my demon,” he whispers, sighing happily, “That’s all I need to know.” 


	3. Whumptober Day 3: Delirium (Hannigram Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Hurt/Comfort

Will brushed the sweat from Hannibal’s brow and frowned when he felt warmer than before. 

“This isn’t good,” he sighed, “You need…” 

Hannibal grabbed his hand. “You, Will. I need you.” 

He smiled. “I’m the secret cure to bringing down your fever, now?” 

“You are everything,” Hannibal sighed, smiling as he kissed Will’s hand, “You are the sun in the sky, the wind in the air, and the reason why I’m still here. You are…” 

Will kissed him quiet, unable to stop himself, and when they pulled apart Hannibal looked confused. 

“Am I dreaming?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“It is a very good dream.”

Will squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah, it is.” 


	4. Whumptober Day 4: Human Shield (Spacedogs Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel takes a bullet for Adam

Nigel felt like it all happened in slow motion. 

He and Adam had been heading back from the movies, a weird space thing that Adam had been gabbing about for weeks that he barely gave much attention. 

The first shot missed them by mere inches, and Nigel pushed Adam back as several men came out with guns blazing. He took five hits, ignored Adam’s screaming, and felt right then that even if he died at least his Star was safe. 

Nigel was unsure where he was when he woke and thrashed out only to have someone grab his hand tightly. 

“I’m here,” Adam said, his voice hoarse, “I’m here, Nigel.” 

“Star.” 

Adam frowned. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he whispered, “You…” 

He squeezed Adam’s hand, hardly able to move from the pain, and smiled. 

“I’d do it again,” he whispered.


	5. Whumptober Day 5: Fist Fight (Hannigram Post Season 3)

Will was still shaking when Jack got him to the car. 

The blood on his hands was still wet and so red he couldn’t look away. 

“Will.” 

He tried to calm down but found he could hardly breathe. 

“Will!” 

The urgency in Jack’s voice was just enough to break him out of his spell, and when he looked up to see the concern there he knew he’d pulled it off. 

“I was so scared when I hit him,” he lied, tears falling down his face, “I didn’t know what to do.” 

Jack nodded and handed him a blanket. It was coarse and not at all what he’d grown accustomed to in the last four years. 

“He’s going away for a long time,” Jack said, “You’re safe now.” 

Will watched as they carried Hannibal out in handcuffs, the blood on his face and hands matching his own. The look they shared was one of longing, defeat, and Will wasn’t sure he could pull this off. 

Hannibal had been clear on this, he knew that, but the thought of facing a lifetime without him didn’t seem worth freedom. 

They put him in the back of a squad car and Will felt tears start to run down his face. 

“We need you to come down to the station, and then you can go home.” 

Will stared at Hannibal, whose smile made him want to cry. 

‘For me.’ 

He mouthed the words but Will couldn’t do this. 

Shouldn’t have to do this. 

“I am home,” he whispered, turning to look at Jack, “And I’m not going anywhere.” 

It only took seconds for him to knock Jack to the ground, biting into his shoulder, and the shot in his own was enough to make him stop. 

Four people pulled him off, and Will spit the blood out as Jack stared at him in horror. 

“I’ve fallen for the monster, Jack,” he laughed, “And I can’t let go.” 

He saw Hannibal smile as they led him to another squad car, still bleeding, and turned just in time to see him one more time when they pulled away. 

The road to being together again would be a long one, but they would be. 

Will knew they were meant to be. 


	6. Whumptober Day 6: Lost (Post Season Three Hannigram)

It had been three hundred and sixty three days since he last saw Will Graham. 

The last memory he has of Will is seeing him fall asleep beside him and when he woke up the cold pillow told him the truth of it all. 

There would be no happy ending. 

His thoughts of a life together had apparently been nothing but a fantasy. 

Will hadn’t been spotted the entire time now since he’d left, though there were postcards that would mysteriously every time Hannibal made a brief home for himself. They never said anything on them other than the address but he knew Will’s scrawl anywhere. 

A side effect of their separation was that Hannibal had felt no need to kill anyone, preferring to live a sedate life keeping mostly to himself. 

That was until he went to Havana. 

Two weeks into his stay a postcard arrived. His heart skipped a beat at the familiar building pictured on the card. 

It was the Uffizi Gallery. 

The last time he’d been there with Will they’d shared smiles before Will was shot right outside. He suddenly had a sense memory of how Will had smelled up close as Hannibal helped him back to where he’d meant to kill him. 

Hannibal was for a moment afraid to turn the postcard over. 

This image was important to them, a moment in time that meant something, and now he thought perhaps this would be the last of them. A year it would be soon. Will may have finally decided to stop this game. 

He let out a breath as he stepped inside his home, the familiar scent now cloying and wrong as he walked to the nearest arm chair. 

Hannibal sat down and sighed before he turned it over. 

I don’t want to remember anymore. 

I want to live again. 

–W

He closed his eyes, defeated, and let the card fall through his fingers. 

That was it then. 

Hannibal put his head in his hands and tried to remain calm. He had known this game couldn’t last forever but he’d hoped the time apart would make Will want to return. The fact that he’d made no move to go back to his old life was the only thing that made Hannibal think there was a chance at forever for them. 

Now this told him otherwise. 

He stood up from the chair, blinking past the wetness of his eyes, and headed for the kitchen. The distraction of dinner perhaps would make him forget for even a short time. 

Hannibal made dinner to a precise degree, the grandest of recipes, and when he ate he tried not to think of who could have been beside him. 

It was well past two in the morning when he headed past the front door for his bedroom, a bit tipsy but still coherent. 

Which was why it took him a moment to notice the pair of shoes by the door. 

They weren’t like any others in his wardrobe, well worn and scuffed tennis shoes that were no doubt well loved. He frowned and rubbed at the redness of his eyes but still there they were. 

“I was unsure if you allowed dirt on this expensive floor.” 

He froze and could hardly breathe for the fear he had succumbed to his drunken sadness before falling into a dream. 

“Hannibal?” 

“If I am dreaming then please do not let me wake.” 

Will’s socked feet were all Hannibal saw before he came around the corner. He had shaved and cut his hair quite short since they’d last seen each other. Hannibal was surprised at this if only because it made his scar quite obvious to see. 

He looked beautiful. 

“You’re not dreaming,” he said, his smile fast fading into a concerned frown, “Didn’t you read the postcard?” 

“Yes, you made it quite clear that you did not remember me any longer and go back to your old life. I was…”   
  
Will shook his head, lifting Hannibal’s chin up and staring into his eyes. 

“I didn’t want to remember anymore, it didn’t mean that. I didn’t want to keep thinking about you every day, wallowing in memories and forgotten pain. I wanted to live, I wanted…I wanted _our life.” _

Hannibal felt tears in his eyes. “You left our life.” 

“I was afraid to let you influence me,” he sighed, “I wanted to know myself outside of you and all it did was make me miss the me I was with you. I…god I just missed _you.” _

Hannibal smiled. “I missed you as well. I—” 

Will kissed him quiet, a soft touch that made him weak kneed. 

“I think we have a lot of time to catch up on. A lot of new memories to make.” 

Hannibal touched his scarred cheek, the feel of it making his vision blur. 

“Yes, I believe so. I’m sorry if I—” 

Will shook his head. “I was lost,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Hannibal’s, “But now I’ve found what I was looking for.” 

“What were you looking for?” 

“Home,” Will whispered, sighing, “It wasn’t a place, or an idea. It was you. It was always with you.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes and smiled. “Welcome home.” 


	7. Whumptober Day 7: Isolation (Hannigram Character Deaths)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal pining for Will in prison & Major Character Deaths

There were days when Hannibal did not think of Will while he was in prison.

He would spend all day drawing, reading, or writing to his many admirers. They ranged from psychiatrists, reporters, and murder enthusiasts to those wishing him dead and others who wished they could marry him. It was mild entertainment to answer them, though he knew more than likely his responses would go unsent.

Alana just wanted to see what he would do.

She seemed to enjoy the power she had over him, often adding random articles on Will that were meant to get a reaction like when he wed his wife. Hannibal ran his fingers over the picture, the two of them smiling and happy, and spent the remainder of that day in the quiet solitude of his memory palace.

Will was all over his palace, always on his mind even when he pretended it was not so, and as time progressed in the isolation of his cell there were days he would live in the forged world that may never be real.

He once took Will to Paris, ate at cafes and kissed atop the Eiffel Tower. They went to Florence, for real this time, and lay in each other’s arms as they were taken down the Arno River. Will also took him to New Orleans where they wandered the beautiful graveyards and danced together under the moonlight.

Hannibal lived many lives with Will in his isolation.

Which was why he was more than content to let him take them off the edge of the cliff.

If they did not resurface he had been given such a gift of seeing Will bathed in the blood of the dragon that his forged life would be enough.

Just before they hit the water he pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek.

“We could have been happy.”

There would be no time for a reply.


	8. Whumptober Day 8: Stab Wound (Will POV Hannigram)

Every time he presses a knife into someone Will remembers what it felt like. The shocking pain as it thrust inside and tore open his belly. He remembers the fear, the betrayal, and….the regret.

Hannibal killed Abigail, not him. There was no denying that.

But maybe it could’ve been different.

Not that it matters now.

Will thinks about his scar, one of many, and how Hannibal always licks across the mark as if celebrating its existence. He loves that he’s marked Will and branded them together in ways that no one else can.

A deep traumatic penetration that poisoned every once of the man Will was then in order to make him the man he is today.

Yes, he remembers what it felt like.

That’s why he makes sure to kill them properly the first time.


	9. Whumptober Day 9: Hiding (Hannigram Post Season Three)

Things weren’t like either of them expected. 

They survived on the fringe, hiding in plain sight as they made their way toward the border, and acclimated to the roles they played almost too well. 

No one noticed them, but they had all the time to notice each other. 

Will noticed that Hannibal liked to sleep on his side with one hand under his pillow. He thought maybe back home he might’ve kept a weapon there, something in case of emergency, but didn’t ask. 

Hannibal noticed that Will slept cold, almost always with the barest minimum of cover, but shivered like he wished he was warmer. He didn’t ask why, but refused to let him be and added additional blankets over him after he fell asleep. 

Will noticed that Hannibal actually did like the greasy food they were forced to eat, though he always made sure to moan about it for a good five minutes before scarfing the whole thing down. 

Hannibal noticed that Will liked to cook, encouraged him even, and their forays to McDonald’s and other fast food restaurants became trips to the grocer. They bought easy to transport appliances for Will to feed them, survived on what they need only, and by the time they made it to Mexico Hannibal had developed an affinity for cooked cow meat. 

Then things changed again, and they began to share things with each other. 

Will shared stories of his childhood, talked about his father and the way things had been moving from place to place. He would talk with his hands the most during these stories, agitated and animated, but kept them still when he spoke of other things. As if he’d been told all his childhood to keep still but the rest of the time to be more alive. 

Hannibal shared stories of his years in medical school, affairs and murders alike, but only when they were eating. Will didn’t notice at first but after the fifth or sixth time it was more than a coincidence. But again, he didn’t ask. 

Will shared how much he missed his dogs for the first time when they made it to Hannibal’s pre-bought safe house. A real home, not a hotel, so their comfort was more than a lumpy bed. Hannibal felt his pain when he spoke of his pack, leaned in closer to him when they read about the dogs being given away, and two weeks into their new residence Hannibal could not help but bring a canine home for him. 

They shared their first hug since the cliff then, faces pressed against skin, and the smile Will gave in return was worth the longing for more. 

They shared Encephalitis, playing with her alone and together. Will was surprised at how he took to her and grew closer to him because of how warm he was to the canine. He made certain to spoil Encephalitis as often and as much as he could for such a gift. 

Hannibal shared how much he missed hosting parties in their second month, arranging the meals they now cooked together as artfully as he could without the right meat. Will’s sympathetic frown did nothing but make him feel foolish for even missing such things, and did not bring it up again that evening. Though to his surprise he woke up to a rather well put together table with place cards and oddly attempted artistry of breakfast meats. He had been given an opportunity to host, he knew, and again his longing grew. 

Things grew different again when they were spotted. 

They had prepared for this, knew where they would be off to next, and left separately with promises of where to meet together. He had a home in Havana waiting and the means to get there were in both their possessions. 

When they saw each other again it was almost three and half weeks later. 

Hannibal had taken Encephalitis on a quiet walk outside in the backyard after his newest attempt to contact Will went unanswered. He stared up at the night sky and knew that somewhere Will was seeing the same stars. 

“She got so big.” 

His heart stopped at the sight of Will. 

“Hannibal?” 

Encephalitis ran off to greet Will while he just stared. 

Will looked up as he pet the dog and frowned. Hannibal noticed his hair had gotten longer, and beard looked less taken care of. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

The words seemed to break whatever spell had frozen Hannibal in place.

“I was worried you were dead.” 

Will smiled. “No, just worried that someone would follow me here. I didn’t want anyone to….” 

“Notice you,” Hannibal finished, his heart aching at the sight of him. 

He watched Will stand and walk across their backyard. The home wasn’t modest but not entirely garish either. They had privacy and all they could need for the rest of their lives. 

Will stopped just close enough to not touch him. 

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” Will said, hands at his sides, “I just….” 

Hannibal stared at his face and committed it to memory. 

“Will….” 

“I missed you,” Will shared, looking away now, “Strange as it was, I missed just…you. I…” 

“I longed for you,” Hannibal shared, not looking away once, “Every evening I…” 

Will rushed forward, grabbed the front of his shirt, and crushed their mouths together. The kiss was full of the need they’d denied for so long, the things they’d shared and others they pretended not to notice. 

Neither of them cared when they fell to the grass, struggling to breathe as they continued. 

This was worth the wait. 

Each touch of lips felt like home to them, tasted like forever, and when they finally did break for breath they smiled at each other. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” Will whispered, his face smudged with dirt. 

Hannibal put his hand to Will’s cheek. “Can we do it again?” 

Will’s laughter was music to his ears. 

Hannibal’s smile made WIll’s eyes fill with tears. 

Things weren’t like they’d expected, no. 

But they were perfect. 


	10. Whumpober Day 10: Nightmare (Hannigram Hurt/Comfort Post Season Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has nightmares.

Will pressed a kiss to his neck in the dark. “What was it this time?” 

He closed his eyes. “You drowned me in the water.” 

Hannibal leaned back into his arms when Will hugged him. “Yesterday was gutting?” 

“The day before was throat cutting.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s just odd how creative I am in your dreams. You wake up from these nightmares shivering and upset, but I’m surprised.” 

Hannibal turned in his arms. He could see Will’s just enough in the moonlight, his smile serene. “I would think you’d be turned on, I’m much more boring at murder in real life than in these dreams. I’ve definitely never drowned anyone.” 

He touched Will’s scarred cheek. “No, you haven’t.” 

“Then why do you keep waking up so upset?” 

Hannibal sighed. “I do not die right after you inflict your punishment.” 

“So….” 

“I die after I watch you walk away,” he confessed, “And you never look back.” 

Will put a hand on his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know that.” 

“Do you? It’s been years, Hannibal. If I wanted….” 

Hannibal sat up, annoyed and agitated. He wanted to flee, leave their bed and go eviscerate someone. This was not a conversation he had needed to have. 

“Did you forget?” 

Will sat up and turned Hannibal to look at him. “Forget what?” 

“Your wedding anniversary,” he confessed, looking away, “It was at the beginning of this week. She…she still hasn’t given up on you, Will. Your marriage is in tact. You can walk away at any time and go home to Molly.” 

Will pulled Hannibal’s head down so it lay on his shoulder. He closed his eyes when Will ran fingers through his hair. 

“Who?”

Hannibal smiled. “Will….” 

“I’m sorry, but whoever this Molly person is….I’m already married. She’s gonna have to find someone else.” 

“We are not married.” 

“Oh no? Are we not living here as Mr. and Mr. Matelin? Do our passports and identifications not share the same last name?” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Yes, they do.” 

“Then this whole thing is pointless. You need to go back to sleep and dream about us murdering people together. I hear you’re into that sort of thing.” 

He lifted his head up and stared into Will’s eyes. 

“I love you, Will.” 

“I love you, Hannibal.” 

When they lay down again Hannibal settled himself against Will’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

He didn’t wake up, not once, and at the end of his dreams Will didn’t walk away from a blood soaked scene alone. 

They left together. 


	11. Whumptober Day 11: Stitches (Hannigram Hurt/Comfort)

“When was the last time you did this?” 

Hannibal looked up from Will’s hand and smiled. “The night we made it out of the water.” 

“I’m surprised we didn’t get into any more battles after that,” Will joked, touching Hannibal’s leg under the table. 

“We were less reckless and more careful.” 

“Like I should’ve been with that hammer.” 

Hannibal finished stitching up Will’s hand and pressed his lips to the closed wound. He had rushed to Will’s side when he cried out from the garage not fifteen minutes prior and led him inside before administering first aid. 

“Am I all fixed up, Doctor Lecter?” 

He looked up at Will through his lashes. “I’m unsure. Perhaps you need a full examination.” 

Will licked his lips. “Maybe you need one too.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Are you in the mood for recklessness, Mr. Graham?” 

“Always.”


	12. Whumptober Day 12: “Don’t Move.” (Hannigram Sex & Hannibal Pining)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal pining & daydreaming as he waits.

“Don’t move.” 

Hannibal smiles at the words and doesn’t turn around. He can feel warm breath at his neck and a delicate touch makes him shiver. 

“May I ask what will happen if I do?” 

“I won’t touch you if you do.” 

He stays still, hands now splayed beside each other on the counter top, and Will presses himself against his backside. 

“I am yours.”

The ways that Will likes to display power over him are many, though this is his most treasured. He knows now after years together that Will feels safer when he has control, and he enjoys being kept this way. The feeling of anticipation when Will undresses him at the waist is even more arousing, and he shivers at the small kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Yes, you are,” Will whispers, falling to his knees. 

Hannibal has trouble keeping still when Will licks softly over his hole, the need for more already hard to take, and when he nearly falls forward at a deep plunge he moans when Will stops. 

“Hannibal…” 

“Beloved, I cannot….I….you know I….” 

Will bites into his cheek and he shudders. “I know, love,” Will whispers, “That’s why I’m doing it.” 

He stands up straight again when Will continues. His cock aches, desperate for completion, and when Will presses up against his prostate he cries out. 

Hannibal lets loose a deep guttural groan and comes without being touched. Will does not stop as his body convulses, and he falls forward until the pleasure wains. 

Will kisses his backside once more. “Good boy.” 

“Will, please,” he mumbles, barely able to lift his head. 

He feels Will stand up behind him and is ready to be filled just as a loud groan of metal breaks his concentration. 

Hannibal opens his eyes to see the guard standing outside the small door he’s fed from. He has no privacy here in his cell, and has not for many years now. The interruption doesn’t faze him in the slightest but despite his dream he has not yet reached orgasm just yet. 

“Am I coming at a bad time?” 

“If you have to ask, you know you are. But there is plenty of time to finish what I started.” 

She leaves and he eats his food, mind still half in his fantasy of the life he never had. Would he let Will control him in that way? Oh yes, he definitely would. But he was unsure how long until they saw each other again. 

Would it be tomorrow? 

Would it be next year? 

Next decade? 

There was no worry. 

He had all the time in the world. 

And he wasn’t going to move. 

Not until he was told. 


	13. Whumptober Day 13: Breathless (Spacedogs A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O Spacedogs

Adam Raki was only a few short days away from being bound to someone he didn’t love. 

Governments all over the world had recently sanctioned that all omegas must be mated before they reach thirty five. They were worried about the population, about many omegas who were quick to choose life without a mate instead of being kept like a prize by some unworthy alpha who didn’t love them, and made it law. If not you would be assigned a mate according to your statistics. 

He had for the last several months followed the list of several ways he was given to meet a mate. Speed dating, online matches, and even friend fixups had all been a disaster. His body did not respond to any of his dates, nor did he enjoy their personalities. 

He wanted a mate who appreciated, loved, respected, and protected him. Someone who thought the things he enjoyed weren’t frivolous as many alphas had said, or betas grew angry at his honest questions. His one omegan date had not been very good either even though they got along well. She ended up finding her own true mate in the bathroom during the date so in the end he was happy for her. 

Now he had to resign himself to spending his life without love. 

Which was why he went to the park. 

The thought of never seeing the stars again was devastating, though perhaps his partner would not be averse. He had never met anyone who enjoyed nightly gazing as much as he did. Adam had a feeling his government chosen mate would not either. As he sat on the park bench with his head back to marvel at the night sky, his eyes filled with tears. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Are you alright, Darling?” 

Adam lifted his head, startled, and saw a man standing against the tree not far from him. He was smoking, which was against the law, and even this close Adam knew he was an alpha. 

“No.” 

The alpha tossed his cigarette down and come to sit beside him without permission. He smelled even better close up even under the scent of cigarette smoke. Adam found his body responding rather quickly. 

“Tell me who made you cry, Gorgeous.” 

He licked his lips. “I’m turning thirty five in two days.” 

The alpha shook his head. “Fucking hell,” he cursed, “I still can’t believe that passed. No one should be able to tell you poor things what to do with your bodies. It’s a fucking tragedy.” 

Adam moved in closer still, and inhaled the alpha’s scent. He could hardly stop the breathless sigh that escapted his lips or the slick that rolled down his backside. 

“Would you be my mate?” he asked, hardly able to breathe, “I….I need a mate and I’m very sexually aroused by your scent. I…I have trouble with scents.” 

The alpha’s eyes widened. “Darling, you—” 

“Adam,” he said, grabbing the alpha’s hand, “Please, I….I don’t know your name but I think you’re supposed to be my mate.” 

The alpha pulled away. “As good as you smell, little Star,” he said, his voice thick, “I can’t. I’m sorry.” 

Adam wasn’t given a moment to even protest before the alpha took off in a run, leaving him alone on the bench. He thought to chase him but his body was now so overheated he could hardly move. He wasn’t sure if it was a spontaneous heat or something else but it would be dangerous to stay. 

He ran across the street, slick rolling down the back of his legs, and went into the closest building with a light on where he called Harlan. 

“I need help,” he whispered, his vision blurring through sudden tears, “I can’t walk home.” 

His friend came without protest, and Adam got into his van. The drive home felt longer than normal while Adam fought not to break. 

“I’m not going to ask,” Harlan started, “But from the way you smell I know it’s bad. Did someone….?” 

He shook his head, sniffling, “No, no one hurt me. I…I think I met my mate.” 

Harlan sighed. “It didn’t go well.” 

“He didn’t want me,” Adam let out a sob, shaking his head, “No one wants me.” 

“Son, now that’s just not—” 

“SHUT UP!” Adam yelled, turning to look out the window, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” 

Harlan followed him inside, ever the gentleman alpha, and made Adam’s favorite hot chocolate before he left. 

“Don’t give up, son,” he said, pating him on the shoulder, “You never know what might happen.” 

Adam cried himself to sleep that night, breathlessly sobbing until he could take no more, and by morning he could hardly move for the ache between his legs. He called off work and fucked himself with every available artificial knot he had but nothing seemed to work, but thankfully by the next morning the strange heat was gone. 

He decided then that he would call off work again and made a schedule to celebrate his last day as a free omega in a way he liked. The trips to the museum, movie theater, and diner rounded out the day. He saw many of his favorite exhibits, watched two movies, and had plenty of macaroni and cheese. There was something that made him go back to the park bench again, needing to see the stars just one more time, and as he looked up at them he smiled. 

Even if this was the last time he could still enjoy them. 

Adam sat at that bench for two hours just basking in the majesty of the starlight, and when his watch alarm went off he knew it was time to go home. He went to the subway with no tears this time but a weight in his chest, and the whole ride home he watched mated pairs smiling at each other knowing he’d never have that. 

No one would ever love him. 

But maybe that’s just how it was supposed to be. 

He went to sleep that night with memories of the alpha in the park, wondering what he might be doing now, and the next day reported to the Omega Protection Agency as he was allotted. They made him fill out all the forms and promised to get back to him in a few days time. 

Adam hadn’t expected more days of freedom but went to work as scheduled, letting his coworkers give him sympathetic birthday gifts and cards. Harlan took him out to dinner at the same place he’d been the day before. Adam had the mac and cheese again, but this time the taste felt less. 

When the letter came from the O-P-A he dreaded opening it, but finally decided just after dinner. He read the line, “You have been assigned a mate,” and his stomach hurt, but continued to the second page. 

His eyes widened at his mate’s picture. 

It was his alpha in the park. 

Adam’s heart beat faster. 

NIGEL OBANESCU, AGE 41 

Tears filled his eyes as he read, and he was just about to finish when someone pounded on his apartment door. He frowned, confused, and peeked out the peep hole only to see Nigel on the other side. Adam opened the door quickly and was pulled into Nigel’s arms. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nigel sighed, burying his face into Adam’s neck, “I didn’t….fuck. I can’t believe it was you.” 

Adam breathed in his scent, calmer than he’d been in weeks, and closed his eyes. “I thought I would never see you again. I thought…I thought you didn’t want me.” 

Nigel pulled back and shook his head. “No, Star. No. I…fuck I have to explain. It’s a long fucking story and I know I made you feel like shit but….” 

Adam kissed him softly and felt Nigel’s groan go through them both. He was carried across the room and led to the couch. Nigel rocked against him and Adam moaned, digging his nails into the back of Nigel’s neck before he pulled back. 

“Don’t stop,” he sighed, “I need you, Nigel. I…” 

Nigel touched Adam’s cheek. “I need you too, Darling, but…we have all night.” 

“I’m very happy,” Adam said, reaching up to touch Nigel’s gland, “You feel like mine already.” 

Nigel smiled. “You want to make that official, Adam?” 

“Please.” 

Nigel kissed him again and lead them back towards Adam’s bedroom. They dropped pieces of their clothes along the way and were both bare when they hit the bed. Adam was soaking the comforter even before Nigel pushed inside him, crying out as he moved, and when Nigel bit into his gland he did the same. Their mating lasted all night, leaving them both breathless and exhausted by dawn. 

He let Nigel cleanse them both, barely able to keep his eyes open, and when he pulled Adam close it felt like home. 

“Mate,” Adam sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Darling, there are things…” 

“I don’t care.” 

“You should,” Nigel mumbled, kissing his neck, “I’m not the best alpha nor am I…” 

“You’re MY alpha, Nigel. I knew it days ago and I know it now. I don’t care about anything else.” 

“You’re not upset with me?” 

“I was,” Adam said, sitting up, “But you’re here now, and you’re mine.”

“I was scared shitless, Star, I….” 

“Star?” Adam asked. 

“That’s what I kept calling you to everyone,” Nigel confessed, “My cute little Stargazer in the park.” 

“Mmmm, I like that.” 

“I was worried I would lose another mate,” Nigel whispered, kissing his cheek, “And you…something terrified me at the thought of you hating me like she did.” 

“Nigel, I’m tired,” Adam said, “Tell me tomorrow.” 

He felt Nigel pull him into his arms and purred. This was where he was supposed to be. 

Everything was going to be okay. 


	14. Whumptober Day 14: Touch Starved (Hannigram Hannibal POV)

Hannibal had never taken himself for someone addicted to touch. 

He rarely was physically affectionate to others, not even those with whom he shared his bed, and even found shaking hands to be quite the chore. 

The daily mundane touches he had to endure were honestly quite troublesome, and he did not once expect to miss the feeling of skin on skin. 

That was until he was incarcerated. 

Gone were the days of handshakes and random dalliances. The people with whom he was close to now went nowhere near his skin, kept their distance, and did everything they could to treat him like an animal in a cage. 

As the years went by he would find himself missing the feel of a handshake, the touch of a kiss on the cheek, and the warmth of a random embrace. He would imagine them all, closing his mind’s eye, and often insert the person with whom they were from as only one person. 

Will Graham. 

Hannibal could recreate his scent, smile, voice, and touch better than any other he’d ever experienced. He knew that his fascimiles were nowhere near the real thing but drown in them quite often over the years. 

Then when he saw Will again he realized nothing could compare. 

The beauty of him even in his anger was a sight to behold. 

Hannibal could not help his bitterness, nor hold back on his longing. Will was his, no matter what he thought, and as their hunt for The Great Red Dragon gained momentum the determination to show him why was hard to ignore. 

He wasn’t prepared for an embrace. 

The feeling of Will in his arms combined with all of his senses was a euphoria Hannibal had never before experienced. He felt tears in his eyes as they touched, wanting more, needing more, and when they fell he knew that he could die happy. 

There was no expectations for more. 

But instead he got everything. 

Will did more than just embrace him on the cliff before plunging them deep into uncharted waters. 

He let Hannibal love him. 

They spent weeks after in recovery, touching as often and as much as they liked, and basking in their need for each other. He saw affection in Will’s eyes, smiles, and even laughter. 

Every minute they shared cured the starvation he’d been subjected to for so very long. 

And when they finally were able to give into their attractions? 

They were gluttons. 

Hannibal would starve rather than miss a moment of passion between them, and in Will or and under Will he had no preference. The feeling of rightness, their long crescendo of carnality, brought them both alive again. 

Where once he had thought himself fine to die with just a simple embrace, now he would rather die than be without him. 

And to his astonishment, Will felt the same. 

Will told him almost every day, whispered the words into his ear, and left marks every time they came together as if to remind him. 

He was no longer touch starved. 

Hannibal was drowning in touch, filled full, and was more than happy to let the full force of Will’s love pull him under the waves. 

He had everything. 

He didn’t need to breathe. 


	15. Whumptober Day 15: Scars (Spacedogs Nigel Talks About Scars)

“Where did you get your scars?” 

Nigel smiles at him and reaches out to touch Adam’s cheek. 

“Nowhere nice, Star,” he whispers, sighing. 

“But where? The one on your side….” 

“I got into a lot of fights back home, Adam.” 

Adam runs his fingers over the large scar on Nigel’s side. “I’m glad you have them,” he whispers, mapping out every inch, “To remind you.” 

“That I deserved each and every one?” 

He lifts his head. “That you’re here now with me and need to make sure not to get another one.” 

He smiles and takes Adam’s hand in his. “You gonna protect me, Gorgeous?” 

“I will if I have to.” 

Nigel kisses Adam’s palm and puts it on the scar on his forehead. 

“I’ll make sure you won’t have to. I promise this will be the last, which is rather fitting since it’s my favorite.” 

“Why is it your favorite?” 

He pulls Adam in close until he’s on top of him. 

“It’s the one that brought me to you.” 

When they kiss Adam puts his fingers there again, feeling the scar, and hopes that Nigel keeps his promise. 

There’s no need for him to have any more scars now that they have each other. 


	16. Whumptober Day 16: Waterlogged (Hannigram Major Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

The room is starting to smell. 

Since he dragged them out of the water and into the nearest shelter he has had little time to worry for such things. 

But now it’s been a week, almost seven days, and he is not yet ready to let go. 

Will looks even better now that Hannibal took the time to stitch up his face. He has not yet took it upon himself to do more than lay beside him and revel in the feeling of being in his arms. 

It would be wrong to do more as Will has no way of giving him consent. 

He still talks to him and imagines his replies. 

They get along well in this twisted version of his mind palace. 

An imaginary budding romance that will never be. 

Hannibal is not quite sure how much longer he can take this. 

But he still isn’t ready to let go. 


	17. Whumptober Day 17: “Stay With Me” (Hannigram)

“Stay with me.” 

The words are said in the dark of a quiet room and the silence that follows makes Hannibal feel more upset than he expects. They have been in the safe house for over a month now, slowly recovering, and the tentative nature of their relationship is still quite unbalanced. 

He does not want to constantly feel as if he may wake up tomorrow with Will gone, but knows he has no say in the matter. 

Yet he still could not help but voice his request. 

Will sighs and rolls onto his side in the dark. The warmth of his breath tickles Hannibal’s face when he speaks. 

“Where else would I go?” 

The words had been spoken once before, so many years ago, and his heart aches at the memory. 

“You could leave at any time.” 

“I didn’t leave the last time,” Will whispers, “You did.” 

Hannibal aches to reach out, take his hand, but doesn’t move. He can’t see him in the dark but will not turn on a light. “I was angry.” 

“I know,” Will sighs, “And you took it out on the only people who cared about you. I only hope you won’t do it again.” 

He can feel the strain as he keeps himself still. “I will not retaliate if you decide to go home. I’m certain that Jack would welcome you back with open arms.” 

Will grabs his hand in the dark and squeezes it. “I don’t want to be in any arms but yours.” 

Hannibal squeezes his hand and lets Will pull him close. He smells like the antibiotic ointment Hannibal put over his wound not too long before bed along with the cheap hotel soap he used to bathe. 

He has never smelled anything more beautiful. 

“Will…” 

“Stay with me,” Will whispers, pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

“Where else would I go?” he repeats, sighing as he kisses him again. 

They kiss for what feels like hours, just tasting each other for the very first time in the dark. Hannibal wonders if come morning they will be back to their distant selves again, but hopes not. 

He never wants to lose this feeling. 

Will breaks their kisses in order for them both to catch their breaths and the sounds of his heavy breathing do nothing for Hannibal’s cock but he does not escalate. This is still a tentative relationship, despite the new development, and he does not want to make the wrong choice. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Will sighs, pulling him down until Hannibal lays across his chest. 

“I know,” Hannibal answers, closing his eyes. 

Will gives a kiss to his forehead that feels like a brand. 

It feels like a promise. 

There is nowhere else for them to go. 

They’re home already. 


	18. Whumptober Day 18: Bound (Hannigram Canon Divergent AU with Character Death Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Canon Divergent AU with Character Death But Also Not 
> 
> I'm working this into a bigger fic already so consider this a preview.

Will wakes up sore all over with a blindfold over his eyes and hands tied behind his back. 

He doesn’t rememeber why until he hears Hannibal’s voice. “What is your name?” 

“I told you last night.” 

“Yes and as evidenced by the times I retaliated at the lie, I suggest you tell the _truth _this time.” 

He looks up from the floor and glares in what he hopes is his general direction. “Will Graham. I don’t know why you keep asking me that when you know who I am.” 

Hannibal suddenly pulls off his blindfold and Will stares at him in shock. 

“Will Graham died twenty two years ago,” Hannibal growls, his hair now almost white and the years between them now more than ever before, “I held him as he lay dying in my arms and was there for his last breath. Now, tell me again. Who _are _you?” 


	19. Whumptober Day 19: Broken Voice (Hannigram)

Will wasn’t speaking. 

Hannibal wasn’t surprised that it took him so long to notice, but as the days went by and they did nothing more than smile and have one sided conversations the realization hit. 

“I don’t think you’re angry with me,” he said quietly in the dark as they lay side by side, “But your silence has meaning I’m sure.” 

He felt Will reach for his hand in response and let the relief wash over him. 

This wasn’t anger, it was something else. 

But Hannibal did not push for an explanation. 

They grew closer over the coming months, shared smiles and Will would nod or shake his head in response to inquiries. He missed hearing his voice, dreamed of the melodious cadance of its timbre, but took what he could. 

Together did not need words and he had plenty of them. 

It was a year to the day of “The Night of the Dragon” when he finally heard Will speak again. 

The safety of their home in Cuba had made them grow more hungry for more than just the mundane day to day, but neither of them had acted on the shared looks and soft touches between them. Nor had they given into the bloodlust that had never been reignited. 

A shared bed had been their constant since they washed up together on the beach, the closeness so much so that the dip of Will leaving woke him instantly. 

“Will?” 

He got nothing in response and thought for a moment of following but there was no need. 

Hannibal watched the clock by their bedside and when more than seven minutes passed his panic began to spike. 

Where was Will? 

He got up just as he heard a crash and ran down the hall to find the living room in shambles. 

Will was straddling an unknown stranger with his hand raised as he plunged what seemed to be a broken piece of glass into them. Hannibal rushed towards them just as the man’s legs stopped shaking and fell. 

“Will, what—?” 

He turned and Hannibal’s heart leapt at the sight of him covered in blood and half feral in his beauty. 

“We need an alarm system,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and half broken still. 

Hannibal fell on his knees at Will’s side and took the glass shard from his hand. He touched Will’s cheeks and smiled. “I will call in the morning.” 

Will let out a long breath and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I feel like I can finally breathe again.” 

“I’ve missed your voice. If you’d said something….” 

He lifted his head back and shook his head. “No, I–I had to find it again on my own. I…god I feel….” 

Hannibal waited with bated breath, desperate to lean in and capture his mouth, and to his relief Will kissed him. The touch was soft, barely more than a press of lips, but it was everything. 

“This intruder brought the sound of your voice back into my life,” Hannibal whispered, kissing him again, “We will feast on him for days.” 

Will laughed. 

“The Feast of The Fumbling Filcher.” 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s ear to whisper. 

“I have a request.” 

“What? I have to get off all this blood and….” 

“Say my name, just once. Please?” 

He knew Will was smiling by the sound of his voice. 

“Hannibal.” 

Hannibal sighed happily. “I can now die a happy man.” 

“Don’t die yet,” Will whispered, his voice still raw, “We have to get rid of him.” 

He lifted his head back and stared into Will’s eyes. 

“Whatever plan you have I am all ears.” 

Will’s laughter brought tears to his eyes. 

This was perfection. 

No more silence. 

No more fears. 

Will was whole again. 


	20. Whumptober 20: Trembling (Spacedogs Ghost Nigel Character Death)

“I don’t think I can do this.” 

He pressed a kiss to Adam’s ear. “Yes, Star. You can.” 

Adam was trembling when he bent down in front of the headstone. He ran his fingers over the letters of the name. NIGEL IBANESCU. 

“I thought you’d like the darker stone,” he whispered, tears blurring his vision. 

“It’s posh but hard,” Nigel whispered, “Like me.” 

He felt Nigel’s cool touch come around his back. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Then I won’t go.” 

“But–” 

Nigel kissed his cheek and Adam shivered. “I would stay with you forever, Star. As long as you can feel me, I’m here.” 

Adam closed his eyes. “Forever?” 

“Until you’re ready to join me.” 

“Then stay, Nigel. Please stay.” 

“I’m yours, Darling. All yours.” 


	21. Whumptober Day 21: Laced Drink (Hannigram A/B/O AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Omega Hannibal

Hannibal began to notice the change after the fourth day and by the fifth he knew why. 

He regularly got his morning espresso drinks at a small coffee shop in town on the way to his office. It was a small shop run by a pleasant man named Anthony who was an alpha of a different sort. The man did not posture or attempt at much more than flirtation, which was nice for an omega used to the opposite. Hannibal wasn’t like other omegas of course since the alphas who did push or grope him inappropriately met violent ends. 

Anthony was pleasant enough to talk to but he preferred keeping their relationship a flirtation nothing more. 

Apparently Anthony thought otherwise. 

Hannibal was on regular suppressants and had been for years but the effects he still remembered well. Someone had given him heat powder but in small doses which took at most five days to come to full fruition. 

He knew no such cure other than a good knot or a private day in bed with an artificial one. 

Though to his unfortunate luck his induced heat came into effect as he headed to his car from the coffee shop. He nearly keeled over against the brick wall, his backside aching as slick slid down the backs of his legs. 

“Are you okay?” 

He looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Alpha,” he moaned, grabbing the man’s shirt front. 

Hannibal buried his face into the man’s neck when he got him close. Pure thoroughbred alpha made his thighs ache. 

“Oh shit, I….Winston, sit!” 

He saw the dog beside his alpha and wanted to tear it’s face off for bothering them. “I need…alpha…I….” 

The alpha pressed glasses up on his nose and Hannibal watched his nostrils flare. “You need to get home.” 

“I need you,” he sighed, “I just….” 

“You’re delirious,” the man said, “I can’t…” 

He pulled the man into the alleyway and fumbled with his pants. The alpha moaned. “I…fuck you smell so good.” 

“Fuck me,” he moaned, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck….” 

Hannibal groaned when he felt the thick press of the stranger’s cock, and nearly cried out before his mouth was covered. The fullness of every thrust made him weak kneed and he came rather quickly before the alpha’s knot swelled. They both panted as they wound down, and he was surprised to see the dog sitting patiently still behind them. 

“He’s a good dog,” Hannibal panted, “Takes orders well.” 

“I don’t even know your name and I’m knotting you,” the alpha mumbled, pressing his nose into Hannibal’s neck, “God you smell so good.” 

“Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Will Graham.” 

Hannibal turned and pulled Will in for a kiss that he felt all the way to his toes. 

They pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Someone laced my drinks with heat powder,” Hannibal sighed, falling back against the brick. 

“Bastards.” 

“I know the culprit.” 

He felt Will tense behind him. “Who?” 

“The man who owns the shop we just had intercourse against.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his gland. “You can press charges.” 

“No,” Hannibal muttered, “I would rather let him see that his machinations were for naught. If you’re all right with a bit of exaggeration.” 

He felt Will’s knot going down and felt the loss when they parted. Will did up his pants and Hannibal stared at him. He was quite handsome, this alpha. 

“You want me to pretend to be your fake alpha?” 

“Well…if you’d rather not…” 

Will frowned. “You might be pregnant.” 

“Yes, I could be.” 

“It would give us a way to waste time till we find out I guess.” 

Hannibal pulled up his trousers and ignored the feel of Will’s ejaculate leaking out of him. He would of course clean up as soon as he got home but for now it would be fine. 

“They’re open till eleven.” 

Will took his hand. “Lead the way.” 


	22. Whumptober Day 22: Hallucination (Hannigram Character Death)

“How long ago did you realize that I’m not real?” 

Will looked at him and smiled. “I’m still coming up to that.” 

Hannibal let his fingers run down Will’s bare skin and he shivered. 

“Yet you feel me as if I am real. Hallucinations should not make you feel.”

“I felt you for years even when we were apart,” Will whispered, pushing him onto his back, “How is this any different?” 

Hannibal touched his face. “You could die being lost in what can never be, Will.” 

Will kissed his palm. “Then I’ll die happy.” 


	23. Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out (Spacedogs Vampire AU)

It was just Nigel’s luck that he fell in love with a bloodbag. 

That night started off so well. 

Darko had gotten them tickets to **_Blood Rave_**, the annual vampire event that was very exclusive and near impossible to receive. A friend of a friend knew the runner and let him in provided they followed the rules. 

1\. Do not touch what isn’t yours. 

2\. Kill your meal. 

3\. No turnings. 

Turnings were a side effect of a botched kill and while they were frowned upon the event runners just did not want a crazed human to go blabbing about vampires. They had been a secret for centuries and wanted to remain that way. 

Nigel couldn’t care less. He needed the distraction now even months after Gabi had left him for a lowly human. The satisfaction he may have gotten from killing Charlie Fuckface he’d been denied because she “was in love.” 

Love. 

Fuck Love. 

He had _**Blood Rave**_. 

They got to the warehouse that night starving as all out. He imagined tearing into human necks and fucking virgins all night long. 

This was just what he needed. 

The ticket takers led them into the “blood room” and directed them to the humans sedated on open beds. 

Nigel immediately was struck by one of them. 

He lay on his back with his eyes open, half drugged, and the blood from his neck was running down his side. Some idiot didn’t kill him properly but to Nigel’s annoyance he saw they’d used a knife. 

This one wouldn’t even come back to life. 

Monsters though they may be, they weren’t heartless. Humans were food but they didn’t need to suffer. 

Nigel walked over to the bed and the man looked at him. 

“I can see stars,” he sighed, “It’s…it’s very nice. Am I going to die?” 

He smiled and knelt at the man’s side. “What’s your name, Gorgeous?” 

“Adam Raki,” he whispered, “I…I was walking home and this man grabbed me. I couldn’t even scream. I…I’ve forgotten what screams sound like.” 

People cried out in pleasure around them. 

“No screams here, Star,” he whispered, “Close your eyes.” 

Adam did as he was told and Nigel bit into his neck. 

The blood made his whole body shudder and he came in his pants like a teenager. Nigel pulled back and stared into Adam’s eyes. 

“What are you?” 

“I’m Adam Raki,” he whispered, “I told you.” 

Nigel touched his cheek. “Adam,” he whispered, “Look at me.” 

He blinked at Nigel. “I feel dizzy.” 

Nigel shook his head and in a split second decision bit into his left wrist. He dripped two bits of his blood into Adam’s mouth and kissed him softly. 

The effect made Adam convulse on the bed and then go still. He pulled back and ran fingers down his cheek. “I’ll be back, Star. I won’t let you get away.” 

He stood up, looked back once more at the still prone body, and then headed for the woman who’d led them there. “Mine’s expired.” 

She smiled. “Thank you! We will dispose of your blood bag shortly.” 

Nigel was ancy for the next hour as he waited for them to take Adam. He finally was tossed into a large container and dragged off down a hallway. Nigel left back outside and ran around only to see a large ravine of bodies. 

There was a big sign. “BONDFIRE AT FOUR!” 

He waited for the container to come out and watched them dump Adam. It only took a few minutes for him to be alone again and he took off running only for Adam to stand up before he got there. 

“It’s you,” he said, “The man who…” 

Adam collapsed in his arms. 

“I got you, Star,” he whispered, “I won’t let you go.” 

Nigel carried him to Darko’s car and took off, leaving him a quick text. 

**FOUND SOMETHING BETTER. FIND YOUR OWN RIDE HOME. **

Nigel stared at Adam asleep beside him and knew that things were about to change. 

For the better or worse he was unsure but the sticky wet of his pants said there was more to Adam than met the eye. 

He couldn’t wait to find out. 


	24. Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury (Hannigram)

“You look like shit.” 

Hannibal looked up from tending to one of Will’s many wounds and smiled. 

“You look lovely.” 

Will barely could keep his eyes open and knew he was probably drugged but still he reached out to take his hand. The feeling was foreign but not strange. 

“How long?” 

“Nine days,” Hannibal whispered, slowly sliding his fingers through Will’s until they were connected fully, “I’m happy to see you awake.” 

“Mm…I feel like shit.” 

“You’re on several drugs for the pain.” 

“You?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Will drifed back to sleep and woke again the next morning to Hannibal running a cold washcloth over his brow. He grabbed his hand again and stared up into his eyes. “Not the best…way…” 

“I apologize but you looked overheated.” 

“Mmm….” 

“Are you hungry? I’ve had you on a saline drip but you must be famished.” 

“Yeah,” Will said, trying to sit up, “I’m hungry.” 

He helped Will sit up and added additional pillows behind him. “I can make some chicken soup. It’s…” 

He winced and Will grabbed his hand. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“I apologize,” Hannibal mumbled, not meeting his eyes, “I have some injuries that still…” 

Will lifted the bottom of his shirt and saw several bandages underneath. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “Hannibal how the hell…” 

“The rocks, I’m afraid,” Hannibal winced, trying to stand but Will pulled him back down, “They will get better with time.” 

“You should…” 

Hannibal reached up to touch his face. “I’m fine.” 

Will pulled him in for a soft kiss. He could feel Hannibal shiver when he touched the back of his head and he pulled back Hannibal stared at him in confusion. 

“You kissed me.” 

“Yeah, is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, touching his cheek, “It is very much okay.” 

“I want you to start taking care of yourself,” Will whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “I don’t want to wake up to find you…” 

“I am stronger than I look.” 

“Promise me. When I’m ready I’ll take care of you but for now…” 

Hannibal let out a long breath. “I will, I promise. But for now, I will make us some soup.” 

Will kissed him again. “Sounds great.” 

He watched Hannibal stand and kept his eyes on him the entire time. 

The room around them was small, and Will had no idea where they were. He was sure it had to be safe house of some sort, small and compact and nothing like Jack would expect. The kitchen was not far from where Will lay and he watched as Hannibal began to cook. 

“Soup from a can?” 

“We have to make do,” Hannibal mumbled, “And I suspect you won’t mind.” 

Will smiled. “No I don’t mind.” 

The soup only took minutes and Will let Hannibal feed him. Things felt intimate, close, and when he was finished he kissed him again. 

“Will…” 

“Mmm?” 

“Our injuries will make anything more than this difficult and dangeous.” 

He smiled. “I’m all up for dangerous, but I want you better first.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal sighed, “I…may I lay beside you?” 

“Please.” 

Hannibal moved the tray to the floor and climbed in beside him. They stared at each other silently but held hands again. 

“I must confess I am surprised.” 

“Why?” 

“I thought you’d be angry with me.” 

“For saving us?” 

“Yes.” 

“I knew there was a risk of it,” Will sighed, squeezing his hand, “And now…I’m glad you did.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to know what it feels like.” 

“What what feels like?” 

Will touched his cheek. “Loving the monster.” 

Hannibal smiled. “It will be difficult.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“And it may end in tragedy.” 

Will kissed him again. “Of course.” 

Hannibal reached up to touch his cheek. “But I will love you fiercely with everything in me.” 

Will smiled. “I know.” 


	25. Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation (Hannigram AU Teacher/Student)

He had been so naive. 

Will wiped the tears from his face and sniffled. The cool October night air made him shiver and he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt down. He could go inside his dorm room but he’d hear the catcalls, the laughter, and tomorrow there would be pictures. 

Matt would for sure show the pictures. 

“Are you alright?” 

Will looked up and saw a man in a suit who had to be a professor. He blushed and looked down again. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine.” 

“I just did something stupid,” he mumbled, “Trusted the wrong person.” 

The professor sat down on the steps beside him and Will could smell his cologne from here. “An easy thing mistake to make. What did this person do?” 

“He…he got me to take some pictures.” 

“Nude pictures?” 

“Yeah,” Will mumbled, “And then…he told me it was a joke. We…” 

“Had sex?” 

He nodded. “It was my first time. I don’t talk much, I’m not comfortable with a lot of people but he was really nice. I thought he was.” 

The professor put a hand over Will’s where it lay on his knee. The touch felt nice and Will grabbed hold. 

“This young man’s name?” 

“Matthew Brown.” 

“I have a Mr. Brown in my class.” 

Will looked at him. “Who are you?” 

The professor squeezed Will’s hand. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter. I teach Behavioral Psychology 101.” 

“Matt told me about you,” Will sniffled, taking back his hand, “I…” 

“You name?” 

“Will Graham,” he said softly, looking up at him, “I’m a sophmore. I’m trying to be a cop, I don’t take psych classes.” 

“I see. Well, I would ask you to not let this young man worry you. Everything will work out.” 

He laughed. “Not sure how that could happen. He said he’s gonna post the pictures tonight.” 

“Don’t worry, Will.” 

Something in the way he looked at him made Will feel like he meant every word he said. 

“Okay.” 

Hannibal stood up slowly and Will couldn’t help but admire him. He was the type of sexy older man that most people would drool over. 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

“Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.” 

Will waited until he was gone to head inside and ignored anyone he felt was staring at him. He went to bed that night feeling much better and woke the next morning to check Matt’s social media. 

There was nothing new. 

He blinked. 

Had Dr. Lecter talked him out of it? 

Will went to class that day and no one looked his way, though there was whispering all over. He remembered Matt had Psych 101 around the same time as his break today and waited outside to see if he could find out what happened. 

But Matt wasn’t in the group of students who came out and Will couldn’t help but head inside. 

Dr. Lecter was closing up his briefcase when he headed down the stairs. 

“What happened?” 

He looked at Will and smiled. “Good afternoon, Will.” 

“Matt isn’t here and he didn’t post the pictures. No one’s talking about me.” 

“The problem is handled.” 

Will’s heart beat wildly in his chest. “How?” 

“Do you really want to know?” 

Did he? Will wasn’t sure. 

“No,” he whispered, “I…no.” 

Dr. Lecter moved toward the stairs and his hand brushed Will’s on purpose. Will shivered and grabbed his hand. 

“I….” 

“Don’t trust the wrong people again, Mr. Graham. It would be dangerous for you to let yourself be so easily led by your heart.” 

Will squeezed his hand. “I won’t.” 

He waited for him to leave before doing the same. The rest of his day was normal though he went to sleep that night wondering still what happened to Matt. 

Four days later he knew. 

They found his bloated body in the river. 

It had been an accident, they said. 

He must’ve been drunk, they said. 

Will knew differently. 

But he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it. 


	26. Whumptober Day 26: Abandoned (Spacedogs Post Apocalyptic A/B/O AU)

The end of the world didn’t happen all at once like people expected. 

Things happened in waves as war and death plagued the world piece by piece.

It did nothing but make men into monsters, which was good for Nigel because he already had plenty of practice. 

The population began to wane and die off as radiation ruined the chances of most who could carry children. Alphas bonded to alphas, betas to betas, and the world watched as omegas became near extinct. 

It was just Nigel’s luck that he found the last omega first. 

He wasn’t the type of alpha to stick in one place, abandoned buildings were always the best as people didn’t like having no sure safety in numbers. 

Which is why Nigel was the only one who caught scent of the omega. 

The faint sweetness was minimal which meant the omega was hiding as far away as possible. He found him under a bed, curled up in the corner, and when they caught eyes Nigel fell in love. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

The omega didn’t move. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you either.” 

“Yes, you are. They always try.” 

He smiled. “I’ll make sure they never will again.” 

The omega came out from under the bed and Nigel was alarmed at how thin he was. He wore a threadbare shirt covered in stars, tattered pants, and no shoes. 

“How have you been here so long without….?” 

“My father went out hunting for food but he was killed a few months ago.” 

“And still no one’s take you? You smell pure.” 

“I won’t let them.” 

Nigel smiled. “A tough little Star, then?” 

“Adam,” the omega said, “My name is Adam.” 

Nigel reached out and touched his cheek. Adam looked dirty as all hell but still was very beautiful. “Nigel,” he whispered, “My name is Nigel.” 

“You smell like you’re attracted to me.” 

“I am, Star. But I won’t touch you unless you ask me first.” 

Adam blinked. “Okay.” 

“Now, where is the best place to sleep in this place? I don’t think you’ve been living under that bed.” 

“The room upstairs. I have things there.” 

Nigel smiled and held out his hand. “Lead the way.” 

Adam took the offered hand and Nigel’s skin felt ten degrees warmer. This was his mate, he could feel it in his bones. His fierce beautiful Star. 

He would make Adam feel safe and mate him so no one else could take him away. And if they tried….he’d kill to keep him. 


	27. Whumptober Day 27: Ransom (Spacedogs AU)

“I want to talk to my father.” 

Nigel looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. 

The boys had left him to look after their prize, the only son of millionaire Michael Raki. He owned some computer bullshit company or something Nigel didn’t know but still they were on track to get millions the longer they let the old man sweat. He hadn’t see the kids face yet since he’d just gotten to the states and no one trusted him enough. Though Darko kept reassuring the boys he was legit. 

“It’s been one day, kid. We can’t let you talk to him till tomorrow.” 

He saw the Raki son, Adam he thought his name was, start to shake the chair. 

“I WANT TO TALK TO MY FATHER!” 

Nigel sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket. He walked up to the chair and crouched down. “You’re frightened,” he said softly, “I get that. But you don’t make the rules.” 

The loud breathing and continued shaking made him feel like shit. He didn’t get why they had to cover the kids face like this. A simple blindfold would do, wouldn’t it? 

“I need….I have a schedule,” Adam whispered, his voice shaking, “I don’t…I can’t go off my schedule. I need my….” 

Nigel put his hand on Adam’s knee. “Well, think of it this way…your head is covered so you don’t know what time it is so there’s no schedule.” 

“It’s ten forty seven,” Adam said, “I know because I’ve been counting.” 

Nigel pulled out his phone. “Wow. Right on the dot.” 

“I just…I’m supposed to be at work.” 

He patted Adam’s knee. “What do you do at work, Adam?” 

Adam stopped shaking. “You’re the first one of them to use my name.” 

Nigel settled on the floor but kept his hand firmly on Adam’s knee. 

“They don’t want to become friendly. This is about money.” 

“People aren’t important? Just money?” 

He frowned. “No, it’s not—” 

“Money isn’t the most important thing,” Adam said, “My father has lots of it but I make my own money. I don’t need him. Sometimes it’s better to make your own way.” 

Nigel smiled. “I guess so, Darling. But some of us are impatient.” 

“I just want to go home.” 

He sighed. “I could take the hood off? If you promised to keep your eyes closed I can make it into a blindfold if you’ll be more comfortable.” 

Adam paused. “Okay.” 

Nigel stood and looked down at Adam Raki. He was smaller than him by some, and Nigel was sure he’d look like all the stuck up rich snob brats he’d scammed before today. 

Then he took off the hood and froze. 

“That’s better,” Adam sighed, “It was very hot with it on.” 

Adam Raki was beautiful. He looked like a Botticelli angel. Nigel wanted nothing more than to whisk him away from this place and never let him go. 

“Are you going to cover my eyes?” 

He blinked and pulled out his phone. It was ten fifty one and the boys would be back within the hour. 

Nigel made a split second decision. “Keep your eyes closed.” 

“Okay.” 

He went around the back of the chair and clipped Adam’s zip tie. Then he did the same to his feet. When he looked up Adam was staring down at him. 

“I said to keep your eyes closed.” 

“You’re untying me.” 

“I’m letting you go.” 

Adam blinked. “They’ll be angry.” 

“Yeah, well…I’ve had plenty of people angry at me before.” 

Nigel watched him stand and reached into his back pocket to hand Adam his phone. “I…” 

“Call your old man. He’ll come rescue you. But get far from here. It’s…” 

Adam stared down at him. “Come with me.” 

He laughed. “Adam…” 

“My father will pay you lots of money,” Adam said, “He’ll be happy I’m safe. And if you’re safe, it will make me happy.” 

“You don’t even know me, Darling.” 

“I know you want money,” Adam said, “And you can protect me.” 

Nigel stared at him for a full minute before he stood and grabbed his hand. 

“Darko is gonna kill me for this.” 


	28. Whumptober Day 28: Beaten (Hannigram)

  
“I can’t believe I let you beat me.”

Hannibal kissed his shoulder and pulled Will against him. “Beat you?”

“I fought so hard to not be here.”

He felt Hannibal tense. “Yes, you did.”

“I tried to kill you, locked you up, traveled across the world, and even married someone to get away from being here.”

Hannibal lay against Will’s shoulder and the warmth of his breath was a comfort Will had never known he needed. “And yet here you are.”

He turned his head and smiled at him. “Well and truly beaten.”

Will kissed Hannibal softly before he pulled back to look at him again. Hannibal ran two fingers across the scar on his face, still hard not to notice, but Will had long ago stopped caring what others thought he looked like.

“Not entirely,” Hannibal whispered, “You still do like to fight me don’t you, Mylimasis?”

He turned in Hannibal’s arms. “A little. But it’s hard to keep fighting when you look at me like that.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Like what, Will?”

“You know.”

“Tell me.”

“Like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen,” Will whispered, closing his eyes as Hannibal trailed kisses down his neck, “Like….”

“You are everything.”

He shivered when Hannibal licked across his left pectoral, grabbing the back of his head.

“Hannibal….”

“Thank you for letting me win, Will,” Hannibal murmured as he peppered kisses down Will’s body.

“I….”

Anything else he could’ve said became moans and groans of pleasure.

He didn’t need to.

They both already knew.


	29. Whumptober Day 29: Numb (Hannigram Temporary Character Death)

Dying was almost anticlimactic for Will. 

The hard pull of the waves and the icy cold of water as it filled his lungs were painful but still seemed exactly was they should be. He expected death by drowning to be difficult but final. 

What he didn’t expect was to wake up on the beach a ghost and watch as the man everyone knew to be a monster mourned over his dead body. 

Will hated how much he wanted to be numb to the tears in Hannibal’s eyes as he gave him CPR. 

He hated how much he ached as he watched Hannibal continue for way too long until he lay defeated against the stiff corpse that would not open its eyes. 

Why was he still here? 

Was this his punishment for finally giving into the monster inside him?

He finally couldn’t take it anymore and reached out to touch Hannibal as the stillness seemed too long as lay holding him too long. 

Will was shocked when the touch went right through Hannibal and instead pulled him right back into his body. He gasped for air and felt his entire being wake again just as Hannibal shot up to stare at him with wide eyes. 

“You….” 

He grabbed hold of him tightly, shaking, and all the ache washed away. 

“I’m alive,” he gasped, his eyes filled with tears. 

“Will.” 

“I….” 

Hannibal pulled back to stare into his eyes. He reached out to touch Will’s cheek, the blood still flowing from the wound, and smiled. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

He shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

The wet clothes on his body, the blood loss, and the pain were the last things he cared about now. 

He was turning numb but for the first time in years he felt alive. 


	30. Whumptober Day 30: “Wake Up!” (Hannigram)

The glass missed him by an inch when it was thrown and Hannibal heard it shatter against the refridgerator door. 

“Are you through?” 

Will’s hands were covered in blood as he let out short breaths that seemed to echo in the room around them. “No.” 

Hannibal didn’t move. “We have plenty of glasses, or even a vase.” 

“You think this is funny, don’t you?” 

He steeled himself for Will’s anger. Perhaps this time he’d stab him succesfully, or even grab a fork. The scar from the last attack was still fresh on his skin. 

“No, I do not. I am running out of patience for your petulant outbusts. If you wish to tell me what you’re feeling do not hesitate.” 

“This is a joke,” Will laughed, “This whole thing is a joke. You’ve got me locked in this fantasy house that looks WAY too much like your old one. You bought me clothes, pretend I’m going to magically become your fantasy murder husband and yet all I want is to get away.” 

“If that is what you want then why have you done nothing but attack me instead of the windows?” 

Will glared at him. “WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!” 

Hannibal stepped forward slowly, careful in case Will threw something else, and stopped just inches from him. He admired the way Will’s eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight as it streamed from the windows. 

“And yet we did not. I spent weeks taking care of you at your bedside. I wished for you to wake and was more than happy when I saw your eyes open again. But instead of gratitude you have been nothing but a child. Go, Will. Go home to your wife, tell her you murdered a man and loved every minute of it. Tell her how much you want to feel it again. Tell her….” 

Will grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the kitchen counter. The blood that dripped from his hands was coming too fast and Hannibal knew he was at risk but did nothing. 

“Wake up!,” Will hissed, his eyes shining with tears, “I’m not yours.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Keep telling yourself that, Will. I’m sure it makes you sleep better at night.” 

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Will let him go. Hannibal saw all the fight go out of him and led them to the bathroom where he patched up the cuts on Will’s hands. He wrapped them both slowly in gauze and looked up into his eyes. 

“I love you still,” he whispered, “Despite your denial. I look forward to the day you finally give in. My bed is cold without you.” 

He left Will alone in the bathroom to ponder his words. 

It would be soon, he knew. 

But the wait would be worth the pain they both had to go through in the meantime. 


	31. Whumptober Day 31: Embrace (Hannigram)

“I’ve grown accustomed to the feel of your embrace.” 

Will smiled against his neck. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“I’m not sure,” Hannibal sighed, leaning back against him, “If you decide you no longer wish to—” 

He was pushed onto his back and Will’s gaze was full of emotion. 

“Why would I? Do you honestly think I would leave you now?” 

Hannibal put a hand on his cheek. “Love makes me unsure of myself. The fear of losing you leaves me weak.” 

“The only way I’m going anywhere is in a body bag.” 

“Will….” 

“Get used to the feeling of being in my arms, Hannibal. You’ll have a hard time getting out of them for the rest of your life.” 

Hannibal smiled. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Future Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160220) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue)


End file.
